Kaktus
by kuncipintu
Summary: "Kaktus itu kaku, berduri, dan dijauhi," / Sebuah percakapan singkat di malam berangin. Tentang cinta dan mereka. / "Apa kau menginap lagi malam ini?" / [KyuMin] / warnings inside / ficlet (lagi) / RnR, please ?


**warnings**

ficlet. typos. miss typos.

contains shounen-ai; boys love; slash. please note that those three have different meaning with "yaoi".

* * *

**Kaktus**

_by_

k**u**ncipint**u**

* * *

**S**ungmin merapatkan jaket merah hatinya walaupun angin musim semi malam ini tidak terlalu dingin. Mata _foxy_ beningnya menatap lurus ke jalanan ramai di bawah balkon apartemennya. Banyak kendaraan lalu-lalang, dan itu bukan pemandangan yang mengherankan—sebenarnya.

Malam ini masih sama saja seperti malam-malam sebelumnya.

Langit masih cerah tanpa awan mendung yang menutupi bintang-bintang. Seoul masih ramai—sebenarnya 'berisik' terdengar lebih tepat—oleh suara pabrik industri maupun kendaraan bermotor. Sungmin masih duduk di kursi balkonnya, ditemani sebotol _wine_ dan seorang kekasih. Angin masih berhembus pelan, mengajak helai-helai rambut Sungmin berdansa.

"Kyu...," pemuda berbibir ranum itu memanggil nama pemuda satunya—yang sedari tadi hanya duduk di sampingnya dalam diam.

"Hn?" Yang dipanggil tidak menoleh sama sekali, tapi hanya dengan gumaman kecil itu, Sungmin tahu kalau Kyuhyun mendengarkan.

"Pernahkah kau berpikir seperti apa hubungan kita ini?" Sungmin bertanya. Pertanyaan yang bahkan tidak pernah ia pikirkan sebelumnya, hanya terlintas begitu saja ketika ia menatap mobil-mobil mewah yang lewat di bawah balkonnya.

"Tidak secara serius." Kyuhyun menjawab singkat walau terdapat kernyitan di dahinya, terlihat agak kaget karena pertanyaan tiba-tiba Sungmin. "Maksudku... kita sepasang kekasih, dan itulah hubungan kita."

"Umm... _yeah_, kita sepasang kekasih." Sungmin menimpali dengan mata menerawang. "Kau tahu, banyak pasangan di luar sana yang mendeskripsikan diri mereka sebagai sepasang merpati."

Kyuhyun terkekeh kecil. "Karena apa? Karena mereka tidak terpisahkan dan selalu sehidup-semati?" Nada bicara Kyuhyun terdengar meremehkan, tapi Sungmin sudah terlalu mengenal Kyuhyun untuk tahu bahwa pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu tidak bermaksud demikian.

"Mungkin." Jawaban Sungmin terdengar begitu singkat dibanding jeda waktu antara kalimat Kyuhyun dan jawabannya.

"Tapi kita tidak seperti merpati, _hyung_...," Kyuhyun menambahkan. Sungmin mengangguk membenarkan tanpa menoleh. "Jika kau meninggal, aku tidak mau ikut meninggal."

Sungmin refleks melirik Kyuhyun yang tengah meliriknya juga dengan senyum terkembang. Sungmin ikut tersenyum, tipis. Bibirnya yang membentuk huruf M itu menggumamkan kalimat 'Aku juga sama' tanpa suara. Kyuhyun yang mengerti maksud Sungmin hanya terkekeh kecil.

Hening untuk beberapa lama. Hal seperti ini sudah sangat wajar terjadi. Sungmin orang yang lumayan pendiam dan Kyuhyun bukanlah pribadi _easy going_ yang dengan mudah memulai percakapan. Tapi setidaknya, mereka tahu keheningan ini bukanlah refleksi dari rasa canggung ataupun ketidak nyamanan. Mereka ada di samping satu sama lain, dan itu sudah cukup.

Angin musim semi berhembus agak kencang. Sungmin kembali merapatkan jaketnya tanpa sadar.

"Mungkin kalau diibaratkan, kita lebih mirip kaktus." Sungmin memulai lagi pembicaraan yang sempat terhenti, dengan topik yang tak jauh beda dari sebelumnya.

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab. Tapi dari gestur badannya, Sungmin tahu kalau kekasihnya itu tengah mendengarkan.

"Kita tenggelam di antara mawar milik pasangan lain. Kita terkucil dan dianggap jelek hingga tidak ada yang ingin membawa kita pulang ke rumah untuk dijadikan hiasan." Ada nada getir dalam kalimat Sungmin, dan pemuda itu berharap Kyuhyun tidak menyadarinya. Harapan yang sia-sia mengingat Kyuhyun mengenalnya terlalu jauh, terlalu dalam.

Tentu saja Kyuhyun menyadari (dan mengerti) maksud sesungguhnya dari ucapan Sungmin. Sungmin memang terlalu sulit untuk bisa bicara blak-blakan, selalu saja membuat kiasan atau perumpamaan yang rumit. Beruntung Kyuhyun tidak mengenal Sungmin sejak dua-tiga hari lalu, jadi pemuda tinggi itu sudah terlalu terbiasa untuk paham.

"Kita kaku dan lurus, tidak seperti mahkota bunga lain yang dapat bergerak kalau tertiup angin. Kita penuh duri dan dijauhi. Kita diabaikan dan tidak diurus...," Sungmin masih melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan nada lirih dan mata menerawang.

Pemuda yang lebih muda hanya terdiam, mendengarkan dengan seksama. Mata obsidiannya mengarah lurus ke bangunan bertingkat yang tepat berada di seberang apartemen Sungmin.

Sedangkan Sungmin sendiri tengah mengalihkan pandangannya dari apapun-yang-sebelumnya-ia-tatap, ke arah kekasihnya. Ia meraih gelas _wine_-nya dengan tangan yang mulai dingin karena angin malam. Perlahan, Sungmin meneguk dan meresapi minuman kegemarannya dan Kyuhyun itu—sambil sesekali melirik pemuda di sampingnya, mencari tahu reaksi pemuda itu.

Lima menit berlalu dan Kyuhyun tidak memberikan tanda kalau ia akan menanggapi. Kedua iris segelap malam milik Kyuhyun masih menatap lurus ke sesuatu di depan sana, pemuda itu terlihat tengah memikirkan sesuatu yang tidak ringan. Sungmin mendesah pelan, bukan desahan kecewa karena perkataannya tak digubris. Itu hanya sebuah desahan tanpa tujuan. Desahan yang otomatis keluar, bahkan kadang tanpa disadari.

Kyuhyun masih tetap pada ekspresinya—Sungmin memperhatikannya. Jalan pikiran Kyuhyun memang terkadang sulit ditebak, Sungmin bahkan sering kali berharap pada Tuhan agar ia mampu membaca isi hati Kyuhyun untuk sekali saja. Sama seperti saat ini, Sungmin selalu dibuat bertanya-tanya; pemikiran macam apa yang sebenarnya tersembunyi di balik ekspresi semi-datar milik Kyuhyun itu?

Sungmin mendesah lagi, menjauhkan gelas kaca berisi _wine_ tadi dari mulutnya.

"Kau tahu, _hyung_... Setelah kupikirkan, kau mungkin memang benar." Kyuhyun bersuara tepat ketika gelas _wine_ Sungmin sudah diletakkan kembali di atas meja.

"Tentang apa?" Sungmin menyesap rasa _wine_ yang masih tersisa di bibirnya.

"Tentang kita, dan kaktus itu...,"

Sungmin terkekeh singkat. "Tidak perlu dipikirkan, Kyuhyun-_ah_. Kau tahu 'kan kalau aku memang sering berpikiran _random_...,"

"Kalau soal pikiranmu yang abstrak, aku memang tidak bisa membantahnya." Sungmin sedikit mendelik ketika mendengar balasan Kyuhyun. "Tapi tidak jarang, ke-asbtrakanmu itu ada benarnya."

Sungmin terdiam, membiarkan Kyuhyun melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Kalau _hyung_ bilang kita mirip kaktus... ya, kita memang mirip dengan mereka." Kyuhyun memberi jeda pada kalimatnya, melirik ke arah Sungmin yang juga memandangi wajahnya.

"Kita berduri tapi berbunga bagus. _Hyung_ pernah lihat kaktus di depan rumah Siwon-_hyung_, 'kan? Bunganya bagus, 'kan?"

Sungmin tersenyum kecil mendengarnya. Kyuhyun ikut tersenyum lebar di tengah kalimatnya.

"Kita kaku, tapi akar kita panjaaang~ Dan walaupun tidak diurus, walaupun tidak disirami, kaktus tidak pernah mati, 'kan? Di gurun kering sekalipun." Kyuhyun melanjutkan.

Senyum di bibir _plump_ Sungmin semakin melebar.

"Jadi kupikir, ya, kita memang mirip kaktus." Kyuhyun mengakhiri pernyataannya dengan sebuah senyum singkat. Senyum yang selalu, dan akan terus disukai Sungmin.

"Ya... ya... Kau memang pandai bicara, Kyuhyun-_ah_."

"Begitukah?" pemuda yang lebih tinggi mengedipkan sebelah matanya, jari telunjuk Kyuhyun menunjuk botol _wine_ di atas meja.

Dengan ekspresi yang damai—tidak tersenyum, tidak cemberut, tapi tidak juga datar—Sungmin menuangkan isi botol itu ke gelas Kyuhyun.

Mereka melakukan _toast_ bersama sebelum saling melempar senyum.

"Apa kau menginap lagi malam ini?"

"Tentu saja. Besok mungkin akan begitu lagi. Setidaknya sampai orang tuaku merestui kita, _hyung_...,"

Malam itu terus bergulir dengan sebotol _wine_ kosong dan dua tangan berbeda pemilik yang saling menautkan jemarinya.

* * *

**FIN**

—**End of the story—**

* * *

.

.

**a/n : **pendek~! tapi saya sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga (bercucuran air mata, bermandikan peluh, dan bertumpahkan darah—halah!) supaya ficlet sederhana ini jadinya gak _pointless_. apa masih _pointless_? ._.

cuma hasil pemikiran dan renungan waktu bangun tidur. entah kenapa waktu baru bangun langsung kepikiran ide untuk fic ini dan cast yang pertama muncul di otak saya adalah KyuMin. kejadian begini lumayan langka loh, biasanya yang masuk dalam bayangan itu cuma eunhaehyuk melulu. *bangga *nyengirkuda

_**last... your feedback, comments, and good critism will be (definitely will) appreciated. mind to review? **_**:3**

.

.

p/s : **terima kasih sudah membaca~! ^^**


End file.
